Chapter 27: Towards Freedom
'Days Later' After the group had gone through the days fast doing what they wanted to do, the day came where they had to leave and continue their journey. While they were walking all seemed quite as Tommy hadn't talk to them for the remaining days as the others were starting to worry. Team Nurvak was at the other Sync Gate waiting for the Legendary Beings, after what seemed hours the group had arrived. "Morning guys, how was the hike?" Bika asked, Tommy stayed silent as he went to the Sync Gate. "Is he okay?" Rinina asked. "He's been like this ever since we talked about him." Leina said still feeling guilty. "Whatever, if the guy has issues then forget him." Domi said as suddenly Egor hit him hard in the chest as they growled at each other. "Sorry, it's just been a real terrible week and we're just ready to get on with our quest." Maxina said. "Well we understand, now this Sync Gate should lead you to the next realm." Likia said as she pumped Jakin energy activating the gate. "Well then we better be going." Triya said pulling Domi as the rest put their hands in the middle and started charging their own energy as they transported through. Dimension "Who are you?!" Malla said growling as he tried to summon his Jakin but couldn't. '"That pathetic being failed to return the power back to us!!!" '''One voice said roaring like a tiger. '"Calm yourself, thanks to the energies brought by this child at least we have some ideas of what is happening darling." 'A female figure said to the one who roared. '"That still doesn't help us in this situation brother!!" 'Another said joining the two. '"For now we focus on this boy." 'One said apperaring with them. "Why do you hide in the shadows, do you fear me?!" Malla said as suddenly limbs appeared on him causing him to start choking. '"Oh sweet boy, don't ever talk unless spoken too understand?" 'Another female said licking his neck with her long tongue. '"We fear nothing especially some pup who has yet to learn how to crawl!" 'The final female said lauging. In front of Malla were Six dark figures hovering above him as they stared down on him. "So why exactly was i brought here in the first place?" Malla asked. '"When that pathetic old fool Weivlar was brought back he was given one command; To bring back the energy of the Legendary Beings." 'The Leader said growling. '"Unfortunatly his pathetic judgement failed caused him nothing, now the fool believes he'll rule the world with the Four Guardians of the Realms." 'Another said. '"After discussing it we have realized you of all people have a bigger hate for one specific person, Tommy Aguilar." 'One other said as suddenly Malla's anger grew causing his Jakin to be summon even with barriers surrounding him. "That fool will pay for insulting me!!!" Malla said roaring as suddenly dark energy chains appeared and managed to lock him up. '"Yes that power inside you is truly amazing but you're not yet ready to face him as of now." 'One said releasing the chains. "What do you mean, I was able to defeat him before and I can do it again." Malla said howling. '"No, you're pathetic to ever think that in truth the human's Armor-Form is way stronger than yours." 'Another said. "So what must i do to be able to defeat that worthless mud-monkey?!" Malla yelled as suddenly the darkness around the place started seeping into his mouth causing him to change. '"You'll see." 'They said laughing. ''Next Chapter: Chapter_28:_Realm_of_Holoros